Chat with the stars! of: Rugrats: Growing Up!
by LilNate03
Summary: The cast of Rugrats: Growing Up! will be answer your questions about the chapter of Rugrats: Growing Up! or any other stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Chat with the stars of: Rugrats: Growing Up! **

Sitting down at the Java Lava Coffee Shop...

Tommy Pickles, Kimi Finester, Zack Whenburg, and Starr Pickles was sitting down as the camera was face toward them as they going to let the Rugrats Fans asks questions about Rugrats: Growing Up! or any other stories! Like: Rugrats: Days of the Past!, Zack and Starr: Forever Love!, or etc.

" Hey you guys!" said Tommy. " Welcome to the Officially Chat with the stars of Rugrats: Growing Up! I'm Tommy Pickles!"

" I'm Kimi Finester!" said Kimi.

" What's up! I'm Zack Whrenburg!"

Starr wave at the camera, " Hey everyone! I'm Starr Pickles! And we are here to answer your questions about Rugrats: Growing Up! or any other stories!"

" Feel free to ask any question!" said Kimi.

" Because you are our loyal fans! I'm sure there's a lot of questions you want to ask. Next time it will be four more guys will be answer you questions after we answer you guys." said Zack.

" Hope Everyone have a safe trip! What Babies got to do what babies got to do!" said Tommy as he smiled along with Kimi, Zack, and Starr as they wave at the camera.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chat with the stars of: Rugrats: Growing Up! **

Sitting down at the Java Lava Coffee Shop...

Tommy Pickles, Kimi Finester, Zack Whrenburg and Starr Pickles are back as they re going to answer the Rugrats Fans questioned.

" Hey guys! We're right back! And we are here to answer you guys questioned!" said Tommy.

" Looks like we only have three questions to answer." said Kimi. " Is the fans that mad at me? Really?" Kimi rolled her eyes.

" Let's start with Question 1!" said Zack. " Kimi this is for you from TCKing12, " How is their relationship between you and Peter? And what do they think of Abigail, George, Amanda, Jack, and Diana?"

" As you can now realize if you read Chapter 84-88, me and Peter are mad each other. Kimi is so tired of dealing with being in that royalty crap, always have to be perfect! that's not me at all! But...The thing that makes me mad is that Peter makes fun of my disorder and that's not cool at all! But, we will see what our relationship will come to us. I mean it is a Drama show! Me and Peter are really together in real life. Diana is not around of Rugrats: Growing Up! yet but...For Amanda, Jack, George, and Abigail...They are kids, they don't know half the time what grown ups are talking about. We will still bond with the kids but, It takes time for someone to trust that person again, I mean me as playing myself on Rugrats: Growing Up! haven't even started with her drama yet. There's a lot between her and Peter and so, just tune in." said Kimi.

Tommy spoke as he mention about Kimi's question. " I like where the Peter and Kimi aka Pimi storyline is going so far. I mean...To me you guys feel so boring no infense. But...I just look like you guys don't have a single argument in the story."

" I honestly agree with you Tommy." said Kimi. " Me and Peter never really argue or have something to fall back on. I mean, I defiantly have with you and Phil and a little bit with Jesse Barrow in the story. But...I'm happy what's new coming up with Pimi! As you can already tell Peter have his little fun with Alicia."

" Let's start with Question 2!" said Starr. " Tommy and Zack, I believe you guys can answer this question. This is from JJB-Jesse Barrow. what stories are done for updating, and what ones are still getting a chapter in the process?  
Also could I be more including in the chapters (Remember the chat thing, before...I felt left out)"

Tommy is going to answer the first question, " So far, the only story that was finished was Rugrats: Addicted! and A Rugrats Christmas. The stories was cancelled due to the Author, Lilnate13 have no interest with the story. But, Rugrats: Growing Up! is still updating with the process of course! as it coming to the end very soon. Rugrats: Days of the Past!, Rugrats: Total Divas!, Rugrats: Future and Beyond!, The Life of: Rosa Lopez, Zack and Starr: Forever Love!, GirlBye!:Turn Up!, Roman Rock: The Ultimate Warrior and Rugrats: The Grandkids! will be available soon! They are just on hiatus for right now."

" Of course! JJB-Jesse Barrow!" said Zack. " You are apart of the Rugrats: Growing Up! Family! We are so sorry that you were left out. Promise you that you will apart of it." said Zack.

" And here's the last question. This is for you, Starr." said Kimi. " What do you think of Zack?"

" This is a easy question. What do I think of Zack? Zack is loving person, he is very sweet and kind. He's sometimes goofy at the time." Starr laughed as Zack was blushing. " Zack is a wonderful boyfriend! And I can't be more proud to be his girlfriend! I love my Zack Pooh!" Starr kissed Zack.

" Very shock to see Starr turn bad as she hang with that annoying, Cree." Kimi rolled her eyes.

" What you hate Cree so much?" asked Tommy. " She is just doing her job."

" I don't like her because she always thinks she better than someone and that catchphrase is so annoying! Peter told me how annoying she was as he say a lot a bad words about her. I was just as shock to hear him cuss like that." said Kimi.

" Cree is just being Cree." said Starr. " I didn't like the negative comments about her on Nairobi-Harper's Dil's college Year! They want her to die or something like that now, they feel sorry for her."

" Why because she have to deal with her gay brother?" Kimi questioned. " Both of them can die."

" Okay! That's enough today! Catch out more Rugrats: Growing Up! Chapters! And you can answer more questions with our four cast members of Rugrats: Growing Up!" said Tommy.

" Stay safe everyone!" Zack waved.

" We love you guys!" Starr blew a kissed.

To Be Continued...


End file.
